Control valves are known that use a solenoid actuator to switch open or closed the interface between a spool valve and a valve body. Fixing a solenoid housing to a valve housing of a solenoid valve assembly typically requires a staking operation, such as heat staking and/or ultrasonic staking. These staking processes require relatively complex and expensive machines, and are time consuming. Furthermore, these staking processes require significant knowledge about the components involved in these processes, and require a high level of attentiveness during assembly to provide a reliable connection between the solenoid housing and the valve housing. Other known solenoid assemblies and methods of fixing sub-components of a solenoid assembly to each other are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,190; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,010; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,028.
It would be desirable to provide a process for fixing a solenoid housing to a valve housing that eliminates staking or swaging, and that is relatively straightforward, quick, and reliable.